1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display technical field, and in particular to a gate driver circuit and a display device including said gate driver circuit.
2. The Related Arts
The driver (namely gate driver) of present active liquid crystal display panel horizontal scan line is mainly accomplished by an external IC, integrated circuit, the external IC can control the approximate charge and discharge of each stage of horizontal scan line. However, GOA (gate driver on array) technology is namely array substrate driving technology, can use the original process of liquid crystal display panel to produce the driver circuit of horizontal scan line on the substrate around the display region, in order to alternate the external IC to accomplish the driver of horizontal scan line. GOA technology can reduce bonding process of the external IC, it has the opportunity to improve productivity and reduces production costs, and makes liquid crystal display panel more suitable for narrow border of non-border display product. The scan method of prior gate driver circuit is generally simple, which commonly carries on forward scanning or reverse scanning at the same time, it can only be progressive or interlaced scanning at the same time, therefore, it needs to improve the prior gate driver circuit, in order to achieve the diversification of the gate scan method, to meet the requirements of different display products.